Session 2
Side-Questing in Rowen - The Man in Room 5 The adventurers awoke and settled the bill for their stay at the Mugwump Inn with Mr. Mugwump. As they were checking out, Mr. Mugwump spoke with them about the mysterious stranger staying in Room 5. He said that the man kept strange hours and acted suspiciously, and he was concerned that the man might be a member of the notorious Red Stripes gang - he did not want the good name of the Mugwump Inn tarnished by gang activity. He requested that the adventurers investigate and return with some evidence for him to bring to the head of Rowen's Watch. The adventurers agreed and went to investigate Room 5. The man was not there, so they were able to search the room and came across a crumpled note with an encrypted message. The team worked together to "uncrypt" the note, with Lady Caraga providing the breakthrough that lead them to the message: "Green Gnome, nine o'clock. Come alone." They arrived at the dingy Green Gnome Taphouse at 9 p.m. and took stock of the crowd. There were about a dozen individuals, including a suspicious looking couple seated in the darkest corner of the tavern. Fausto stealthily approached them and listened into their conversation - though he did not hear any talk of the Red Stripes gang, the two were certainly keeping a secret. Shifty bartender Amnon Nex, intrigued by fellow tiefling Cora's presence, approached the group and answered some of their questions about the couple. Explaining that his position allows him to hear most of the rumors and gossip in Rowen, he informed the adventurers that the woman was Jamila Drover, wife of Rowen's Watch captain Brayden Drover, and she was carrying on a secret affair with sailor Derik Meede, Taargus approached the two and used his intimidation skills to blackmail them: Jamila was only able to offer 100gp for her secret to be kept, but promised another 400gp next time the group was in Rowen, provided they didn't tell anyone what they knew. The adventurers agreed and went on their way. Side-Questing in Rowen - Dragonborn Respect Before setting off to Mount Mali, the adventurers decided to browse some of Rowen's local shops. They entered the local smithery, The Black Hilt, and spoke to Balasar Lorak. While he was willing to sell any of his goods to fellow dragonborn Taargus, he refused to let those of "inferior" race browse his goods until they earned his respect. He proposed that he would allow the humans (and tiefling) to shop at The Black Hilt after they each brought him the head of a monster of a higher level then themselves. The Road to Mount Mali, Part I The adventurers began their arduous journey to the mountains in the east. On the road there, they were surrounded by a surly group of bandits. They each fought valiantly, with Lady Caraga finishing off two of the bandits and Twitch keeping the group healed. Cora found a valuable garnet on the body of the bandit she defeated, and Fausto was able to nab 20gp from his targeted enemy. The group then continued on their journey... Previous Next